


With a spoonful of sugar

by GwenChan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Office, Chatting & Messaging, E-mail, Falling In Love, Getting Together, M/M, chat fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24236194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwenChan/pseuds/GwenChan
Summary: Sales & Marketing Director for a small English confectionary company that has recently expanded in France, Arthur Kirkland has to interface with his French counterpart to coordinate the launch of a new product.Unfortunately for him, Francis Bonnefoy doesn't like a lot of London's directives and has his own ideas of how things should be run.
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 48





	With a spoonful of sugar

**Author's Note:**

> This story is meant to be visual and I spent so much time reading tutorials on AO3 and coding it bits by bits so that it looked as much as possible like real e-mails and phone chats.
> 
> However, if you need the plain text for accessibility, the story should be enjoyable as well.

De: arthur.kirkland@wishdelights.uk

A: francis.bonnefoy@wishdelights.fr

Date: March 5, 20XX, 10:30:22 GMT

Objet: Product launch

Mr Bonnefoy,

Following our previous phone discussion, I am writing to you for have written confirmation that the date for launching “MagicMint” in the starting thirty sales points we previously decided is March 10, 20XX.

Given the tight schedule, I am requesting that you answer in a timely fashion, preferably by the end of the day. As everything has already been set, this should not be a hard task. 

Regards,

Arthur Kirkland

Sales and Marketing Director, Wish Delights UK  
**P** : 020-04577698  
**E** : arthur.kirkland@wishdelights.uk  
  
44 Russell Rd, London  
GU5 3BG, England

www.wishdelights.com

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


De: francis.bonnefoy@wishdelights.fr 

A: arthur.kirkland@wishdelights.uk 

Date: March 5, 20XX, 13:00:05 GMT+1 

Objet: Re: Product launch 

Monsieur Kirkland,

As I recall to have already told you in our last phone call, to have MagicMint in all the thirty sales points on 10th of March is going to be highly unlikely. The transport company serving us is currently experiencing a quite unexpected increase of cargo for a sudden and unforeseen increase in demand for our chocolate muffins, Rainbow Unicorn.

Therefore, we will likely be not able to distribute MagicMint for another week. 

Best Regards,

Francis Bonnefoy

Sales and Marketing Director, Wish Delights France  
**P** : +33-785-552-394  
**E** : francis.bonnefoy@wishdelights.fr

91 Place de la Madeleine, Paris,  
75012, France

www.wishdelights.com

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


De: arthur.kirkland@wishdelights.uk

A: francis.bonnefoy@wishdelights.fr

Date: March 5, 20XX, 13:20:12 GMT

Objet: Re: re: Product launch

Mr Bonnefoy,

With all due respect, delaying the launch by a week would surely damage the sales and the overall company results. I would like to remind you that the date had been decided together in our last joint meeting after attentive discussion and research, during which all those present were in agreement.

Consequently, I will have to ask for you to respect our previous plans.

Regards,

Arthur Kirkland

Sales and Marketing Director, Wish Delights UK  
**P** : 020-04577698  
**E** : arthur.kirkland@wishdelights.uk  
  
44 Russell Rd, London  
GU5 3BG, England

www.wishdelights.com

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


De: francis.bonnefoy@wishdelights.fr

A: arthur.kirkland@wishdelights.uk

Date: March 5, 20XX, 15:15:56 GMT+1

Objet: Re: re: re: Product launch

Monsieur Kirkland,

Me too, I remember our last meeting - even though I recall there had actually been some doubts on behalf of our sales departement - the new popularity of Rainbow Unicorn was absolutely unexpected. Not something we could have previewed two months ago. 

Furthermore, I should not be the one to remind you that Rainbow Unicorn has been a favourite for a long time in Wish Delights production since its launch and that not exploiting the increase of interest would be a lost opportunity for our company.

In any case, I will talk with logistics to see what I can do. I will be back to you by this evening.

Francis Bonnefoy

Sales and Marketing Director, Wish Delights France  
**P** : +33-785-552-394  
**E** : francis.bonnefoy@wishdelights.fr

91 Place de la Madeleine, Paris,  
75012, France

www.wishdelights.com

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


De: arthur.kirkland@wishdelights.uk

A: francis.bonnefoy@wishdelights.fr

Date: March 5, 20XX, 15:20:45 GMT

Objet: Re: re: re: re: Product launch

Friendly reminder that as a marketing department, the increase in sales was something you should have previewed and prepared for.

Arthur Kirkland

Sales and Marketing Director, Wish Delights UK  
**P** : 020-04577698  
**E** : arthur.kirkland@wishdelights.uk  
  
44 Russell Rd, London  
GU5 3BG, England

www.wishdelights.com

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


De: francis.bonnefoy@wishdelights.fr

A: arthur.kirkland@wishdelights.uk

Date: March 5, 20XX, 17:24:34 GMT + 1

Objet: Lancement du produit

Monsieur Kirkland,

I come back to you after having discussed with logistics. They said that it makes no difference to them' whatever the product they transport. But once again, I have to remind you what a poor decision this would be for the entire company. If your concern is the potential loss because of the delayed launch of MagicMint I am confident the new boost of sales of Rainbow Unicorn will cover it.

Bests,

Francis Bonnefoy

Sales and Marketing Director, Wish Delights France  
**P** : +33-785-552-394  
**E** : francis.bonnefoy@wishdelights.fr

91 Place de la Madeleine, Paris,  
75012, France 

www.wishdelights.com

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


De: arthur.kirkland@wishdelights.uk

A: francis.bonnefoy@wishdelights.fr 

Date: March 5, 20XX, 17:55:23 GMT

Objet: Re: Lancement du produit

Pièce jointe:  New_sales_points.PDF (25 KB) 

Mr Bonnefoy,

Aside from the fact of supposed profit increase from the sales boost you mentioned, I would like to gently remind you that we decided to launch MagicMint to tap into a new market niche. This niche is less likely to remain untapped with each passing day. Delaying the launch will expose us highly to our competitors, who we know are already working on a similar product. 

After a brief discussion here, we decided to reduce the sales point from the 30 aforementioned to the 15 in the attached list. I am asking you to check the logistics and refer back to me if you believe other sales points would be better.

Regards,

Arthur Kirkland

Sales and Marketing Director, Wish Delights UK  
**P** : 020-04577698  
**E** : arthur.kirkland@wishdelights.uk  
  
44 Russell Rd, London  
GU5 3BG, England

www.wishdelights.com

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


De: francis.bonnefoy@wishdelights.fr

A: arthur.kirkland@wishdelights.uk

Date: March 5, 20XX, 18:10:23 GMT + 1

Objet: Re: re: Lancement du produit

Pièce jointe:  New_sales_points_corrections.PDF (25 KB)  Project.PDF (200 KB) 

I read the list and added some suggestions that I believe would benefit the sales. You can find all of them in the attached documents. 

Moreover, it may be interesting and helpful to link the sales of MagicMint to Rainbow Unicorn with a promotion.

It happens that I already have some ideas, which I took the liberty to attach. 

Bests,

Francis Bonnefoy

Sales and Marketing Director, Wish Delights France  
**P** : +33-785-552-394  
**E** : francis.bonnefoy@wishdelights.fr

91 Place de la Madeleine, Paris,  
75012, France 

www.wishdelights.com

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


De: arthur.kirkland@wishdelights.uk

A: francis.bonnefoy@wishdelights.fr

Date: March 5, 20XX, 18:40:50 GMT

Objet: Re: re: re: Lancement du produit

A discount of 50% is way too excessive. We can allow for 10% maximum. This is not negotiable. Aside from this, the rest is approved. You may proceed.

Kind regards,

Arthur Kirkland

Sales and Marketing Director, Wish Delights UK  
**P** : 020-04577698  
**E** : arthur.kirkland@wishdelights.uk  
  
44 Russell Rd, London  
GU5 3BG, England

www.wishdelights.com

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


De: arthur.kirkland@wishdelights.uk

A: francis.bonnefoy@wishdelights.fr

Date: June 9, 20XX, 10:30:24 GMT

Objet: Sales performance

Mr Bonnefoy,

After an attentive reading of the sales report concerning the last trimester, I must inform you that we are deeply displeased and concerned with the result. While we accounted for a possible performance below our foreseen model, this is worse than previewed and given our previsions seems unlikely to improve in the next trimester.

In addition, we are concerned for the lateness with which this piece of information has been provided. It has always been part of the company policy to act swiftly and promptly. In order to limit the loss and the damage that would hit the company a new marketing survey is needed as soon as possible, before the end of the next trimester. **Regards,**

Arthur Kirkland

Sales and Marketing Director, Wish Delights UK  
**P** : 020-04577698  
**E** : arthur.kirkland@wishdelights.uk  
  
44 Russell Rd, London  
GU5 3BG, England

www.wishdelights.com

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


De: francis.bonnefoy@wishdelights.fr 

A: arthur.kirkland@wishdelights.uk 

Date: June 9, 20XX, 11:15:45 GMT +1 

Objet: Re: Sales performance

Monsieur Kirkland,

If I am not making a mistake we actually attempted to warn you about how MagicMint did not seem to be as popular as expected with the customers. To which, correct me if I am wrong, you answered it was normal for a new product to experience an initial flexion, to wait and I quote “to not fret over it”.

Bests,

Francis Bonnefoy

Sales and Marketing Director, Wish Delights France  
**P** : +33-785-552-394  
**E** : francis.bonnefoy@wishdelights.fr

91 Place de la Madeleine, Paris,  
75012, France

www.wishdelights.com

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


De: arthur.kirkland@wishdelights.uk

A: francis.bonnefoy@wishdelights.fr

Date: June 9, 20XX, 11:25:39 GMT

Objet: Re: re: Sales performance

Your warning was merely a personal opinion that was not sustained by enough physical evidence to sustain a change in production during the first month since launch.

Plus, our target clientele seemed to appreciate MagicMint when we did the testing.

Unless, your research was not actually a representation of the current market situation.

Arthur Kirkland

Sales and Marketing Director, Wish Delights UK  
**P** : 020-04577698  
**E** : arthur.kirkland@wishdelights.uk  
  
44 Russell Rd, London  
GU5 3BG, England

www.wishdelights.com

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


De: francis.bonnefoy@wishdelights.fr 

A: arthur.kirkland@wishdelights.uk 

Date: June 9, 20XX, 11:43:09 GMT + 1 

Objet: Re: re: re: Sales performance

The pre-launch survey, in case you may have forgotten, showed already that our target would be only slightly likely inclined to buy the new product and you decided to act nonetheless, since you believed in the product.

In any case, even without making a new survey, I can already say that the sales would benefit a lot if MagicMint had a bit more sugar in its mixture. As they are now, these biscuits can be barely defined as such. They are also excessively dry to be good.

Francis Bonnefoy

Sales and Marketing Director, Wish Delights France  
**P** : +33-785-552-394  
**E** : francis.bonnefoy@wishdelights.fr

91 Place de la Madeleine, Paris,  
75012, France 

www.wishdelights.com

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


De: arthur.kirkland@wishdelights.uk

A: francis.bonnefoy@wishdelights.fr

Date: June 9, 20XX, 12:10:43 GMT 

Objet: Re: re: re: re: Sales performance

To add more sugar would defy the purpose of a dietary biscuit.

For the dryness, as I have said plenty of times already, it is a product meant to be eaten with a hot beverage at breakfast. Tea would of course be the best, but I suppose coffee would do too, accounting for local culture and preference.

Regards,

Arthur Kirkland

Sales and Marketing Director, Wish Delights UK  
**P** : 020-04577698  
**E** : arthur.kirkland@wishdelights.uk  
  
44 Russell Rd, London  
GU5 3BG, England

www.wishdelights.com

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


De: francis.bonnefoy@wishdelights.fr

A: arthur.kirkland@wishdelights.uk

Date: June 9, 20XX, 12:25:05 GMT + 1 

Objet: Re: re: re: re: re: Sales performance

I highly doubt that tea, coffee or any other kind of beverage would benefit MagicMint. 

I am keeping you updated about the survey.

Kind regards,

Francis Bonnefoy

Sales and Marketing Director, Wish Delights France  
P: +33-785-552-394  
E: francis.bonnefoy@wishdelights.fr

91 Place de la Madeleine, Paris,  
75012, France

www.wishdelights.com

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


De: arthur.kirkland@wishdelights.uk

A: francis.bonnefoy@wishdelights.fr

Date: June 9, 20XX, 12:45:05 GMT 

Objet: Re: re: re: re: re: re: Sales performance

Please refrain from mixing your personal opinions with the ones of the market’s.

Arthur Kirkland

Sales and Marketing Director, Wish Delights UK  
**P** : 020-04577698  
**E** : arthur.kirkland@wishdelights.uk  
  
44 Russell Rd, London  
GU5 3BG, England

www.wishdelights.com

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


De: francis.bonnefoy@wishdelights.fr

A: arthur.kirkland@wishdelights.uk

Date: 20 June, 20XX, 13:40:55 GMT + 1

Objet: A propos de l'enquête

Monsieur Kirkland,

While we are still conducting the campaign, I thought that you may be interested to know some discoveries that are emerging. One of them is particularly interesting, even though I would not say unexpected. Despite we thought of MagicMint for a target of 20-40, it is actually way more known and popular with middle-aged people. 

Which make me wonder if we should think about a repositioning. 

My previous point about how MagicMint need more sugar remains.

Francis Bonnefoy

Sales and Marketing Director, Wish Delights France  
**P** : +33-785-552-394  
**E** : francis.bonnefoy@wishdelights.fr

91 Place de la Madeleine, Paris,  
75012, France

www.wishdelights.com

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


De: arthur.kirkland@wishdelights.uk

A: francis.bonnefoy@wishdelights.fr

Date: 20 June, 20XX, 14:10:08 GMT

Objet: Re: A propos de l'enquête

Mr Bonnefoy,

To change now the entire advertising campaign to please a possible new target audience would mean a loss the company cannot sustain at the moment. Kindly limit the research to the target audience, remembering that it is a dietary biscuit.

Regards,

Arthur Kirkland

Sales and Marketing Director, Wish Delights UK  
**P** : 020-04577698  
**E** : arthur.kirkland@wishdelights.uk  
  
44 Russell Rd, London  
GU5 3BG, England

www.wishdelights.com

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


De: francis.bonnefoy@wishdelights.fr

A: arthur.kirkland@wishdelights.uk

Objet: Re: re: A propos de l'enquête

Date: 20 June, 20XX, 14:25:22 GMT + 1

I continue to believe that the line between dietary and execrable is thin and we are dangerously we are dangerously walking a tightrope.

Francis Bonnefoy

Sales and Marketing Director, Wish Delights France  
**P** : +33-785-552-394  
**E** : francis.bonnefoy@wishdelights.fr

91 Place de la Madeleine, Paris,  
75012, France

www.wishdelights.com

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


De: arthur.kirkland@wishdelights.uk

A: francis.bonnefoy@wishdelights.fr

Date: 20 June, 20XX, 14:45:59 GMT

Objet: Re: re: re: A propos de l'enquête

I will have to ask you again to refrain from generalising your personal opinion.

Arthur Kirkland

Sales and Marketing Director, Wish Delights UK  
**P** : 020-04577698  
**E** : arthur.kirkland@wishdelights.uk  
  
44 Russell Rd, London  
GU5 3BG, England

www.wishdelights.com

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


De: francis.bonnefoy@wishdelights.fr

A: arthur.kirkland@wishdelights.uk

Date: 20 June, 20XX, 15:00:29 GMT + 1

Objet: Re: re: re: re: A propos de l'enquête

With all due respect, the market results till now have only confirmed my hypothesis.

Moreover, there are other sweeteners rather than sugar if the calories intake is your concern.

Francis Bonnefoy

Sales and Marketing Director, Wish Delights France  
**P** : +33-785-552-394  
**E** : francis.bonnefoy@wishdelights.fr

91 Place de la Madeleine, Paris,  
75012, France

www.wishdelights.com

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


I am sure you will find these of your taste

Francis

+336 55 58 36 60  


\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


Arthur Kirkland  
online  
June 25, 20XX  
**Arthur Kirkland:** I could denounce you for stalking 16:30  
**francis-bonnefoy:** I just wanted to be sure that the package arrived safe and sound 16:31   
**francis-bonnefoy:** So you found it 16:31   
**Arthur Kirkland:** Apparently 16:33  
**francis-bonnefoy:** And ... 16:33   
**Arthur Kirkland:** And what?16:35  
**francis-bonnefoy:** The biscuits ! Did you try them ? 16:37   
**francis-bonnefoy:** they were good, right ?! I have a knack for bakery 16:39   
**Arthur Kirkland:** they were not bad 16:45  
**francis-bonnefoy:** Surely better than MagicMint 16:31   
**francis-bonnefoy:** And they are less than 50 kcal each. I checked personnally 16:47   
**Arthur Kirkland** we can’t change the recipe now 16:50  
**francis-bonnefoy:** you should 16:52   
**Arthur Kirkland:** Show me the survey results sustaining this 16:55  
**francis-bonnefoy:** You only need one tester 16:57   
**Arthur Kirkland:** which would be ...17:00  
**francis-bonnefoy:** Me. MagicMint sucks ! 17:01   
**francis-bonnefoy:** I mean. To call it a biscuit is an insult 17:05   
**francis-bonnefoy:** And it's so dry ! 17:07   


June 25, 17:06 **Arthur Kirkland** has blocked **francis_bonnefoy**

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


De: arthur.kirkland@wishdelights.uk

A: francis.bonnefoy@wishdelights.fr

Date: September 19, 20XX, 10:10:14 GMT

Objet: Survey results

Mr Bonnefoy,

In collaboration with the in situ marketing department I am revising the document you sent of your last conducted market survey.

It appears there are points that need to be discussed with a more thorough approach. To begin with, however, I can anticipate the impossibility to change the target audience. Unless we want to redo all advertising, which would result in a loss for our company.

Further discussion and development are delayed to a meeting on a date that will be shortly communicated.

Arthur Kirkland

Sales and Marketing Director, Wish Delights UK  
**P** : 020-04577698  
**E** : arthur.kirkland@wishdelights.uk  
  
44 Russell Rd, London  
GU5 3BG, England

www.wishdelights.com

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


De: francis.bonnefoy@wishdelights.fr

A: arthur.kirkland@wishdelights.uk

Date: September 19, 20XX, 10:20:16 GMT+1

Objet: Re: Survey results

Monsieur Kirkland,

I do not agree and continue to support the need for a new advertising campaign in general. I have already discussed some ideas with my team here and we are all impatient to develop them

On the other hand, chances to change the recipe?

Bests,

Francis Bonnefoy

Sales and Marketing Director, Wish Delights France  
**P** : +33-785-552-394  
**E** : francis.bonnefoy@wishdelights.fr

91 Place de la Madeleine, Paris,  
75012, France

www.wishdelights.com

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


De: arthur.kirkland@wishdelights.uk

A: francis.bonnefoy@wishdelights.fr

Date: September 19, 20XX, 11:14:18 GMT

Objet: Re: re: Survey results

Mr Bonnefoy,

As I have already said, changing the recipe at the moment is very unlikely. I refer all further decisions to the next meeting.

Arthur Kirkland

Sales and Marketing Director, Wish Delights UK  
**P** : 020-04577698  
**E** : arthur.kirkland@wishdelights.uk  
  
44 Russell Rd, London  
GU5 3BG, England

www.wishdelights.com

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


De: secretariat@wishdelights.uk

CC: arthur.kirkland@wishdelights.uk, francis.bonnefoy@wishdelights.fr

Date: September 21, 20XX; 15:34:25 GMT

Objet: Meeting

Dear all, 

with the present we remind you a meeting has been scheduled for 9 October, 20XX from 10:30 A.M.

The meeting will be at Wish Delights headquarters in London. Presence through video-calling is permitted.

Best regards,

Kate Hopkins

Secretary, Wish Delights UK  
**P** : 020-04557998  
**E** : secretariat@wishdelights.uk  
  
44 Russell Rd, London  
GU5 3BG, England

www.wishdelights.com

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


De: francis.bonnefoy@wishdelights.fr

A: arthur.kirkland@wishdelights.uk

Date: October 15, 20XX, 10:15:23 GMT + 1

Objet: Sur les réunions

Pièce jointe:  Nouvelle_campagne_marketing.PDF (3 MB)  Report.PDF (500 KB) 

Monsieur Kirkland,

following what has been decided during the meeting of 9th of October , I send you the report concerning the inside meeting I had with the marketing team.

In attachment you will find also a first draft for a possible new marketing campaign.

Bests,

Francis Bonnefoy

Sales and Marketing Director, Wish Delights France  
**P** : +33-785-552-394  
**E** : francis.bonnefoy@wishdelights.fr

91 Place de la Madeleine, Paris,  
75012, France

www.wishdelights.com

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


De: arthur.kirkland@wishdelights.uk

A: francis.bonnefoy@wishdelights.fr

Date: November 12, 20XX, 13:15:33 GMT

Objet: Visit

Mr Bonnefoy,

I will visit your subsidiary next November 18 to discuss better in person about the new marketing plan. My train is supposed to arrive at Central Station at 09:55, so I should be at the place by 11:25. I am looking forward to what I trust will be a productive session.

Regards,

Arthur Kirkland

Sales and Marketing Director, Wish Delights UK  
**P** : 020-04577698  
**E** : arthur.kirkland@wishdelights.uk  
  
44 Russell Rd, London  
GU5 3BG, England

www.wishdelights.com

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


De: francis.bonnefoy@wishdelights.fr

A: arthur.kirkland@wishdelights.uk

Date: November 12, 20XX, 13:25:23 GMT + 1

Objet: Re: Visit

It will be a pleasure to meet you again in person. Since I do not recall you have ever been in Paris, would you need a guide? 

I can suggest some nice hotels that I am sure you will like.

Francis Bonnefoy

Sales and Marketing Director, Wish Delights France  
**P** : +33-785-552-394  
**E** : francis.bonnefoy@wishdelights.fr

91 Place de la Madeleine, Paris,  
75012, France

www.wishdelights.com

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


De: arthur.kirkland@wishdelights.uk

A: francis.bonnefoy@wishdelights.fr

Date: November 12, 13:35:23 GMT

Objet: Re: re: Visit

I have already been to Paris and I am confident I will have no problems in getting around. 

While I appreciate your offer, I plan to catch the train back to London in the afternoon.

Arthur Kirkland

Sales and Marketing Director Wish Delights UK  
**P** : 020-04577698  
**E** : arthur.kirkland@wishdelights.uk  
  
44 Russell Rd, London  
GU5 3BG, England

www.wishdelights.com

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


Arthur Kirkland  
online  
November 18, 20XX  
**Arthur Kirkland:** Stupid French transport! 16:05   
**francis-bonnefoy:** Why? Something happened? (Anguished Face ) 16:07   
**Arthur Kirkland:** Apparently there is a train strike. I am stuck here till tomorrow 16:09   
**Arthur Kirkland:** Could you please recommend a nice hotel that would not be too expensive? My Internet isn’t working well 16:11   
**francis-bonnefoy:** Surely ! (Grinning Face ) 16:11   
**francis-bonnefoy:** But, actually you know, I have a spare bed at my place. It would be cheaper 16:13   
**francis-bonnefoy:** And way nicer (Blue Heart ) 16:14   
**Arthur Kirkland:** No, thank you. Just send me the hotel address 16:14   
**francis-bonnefoy:** As you wish (Blue Heart ) 16:15   
**francis-bonnefoy:** This one is lovely [LINK](https://www.tripadvisor.it/Hotel_Review-s1-g187147-d295185-Reviews-Ibis_Paris_Avenue_de_la_Republique-Paris_Ile_de_France.html) 16:20   
**Arthur Kirkland:** Maybe something cheaper 16:25   
**francis-bonnefoy:** My house ! 16:26   
**Arthur Kirkland:** Again, no thank you 16:26   
**francis-bonnefoy:** Your loss 16:27   
**francis-bonnefoy:** But ok. Here, [LINK](https://www.tripadvisor.it/Hotel_Review-s1-g187147-d11918907-Reviews-Ibis_Styles_Place_d_Italie_Butte_aux_cailles-Paris_Ile_de_France.html) 16:30   
**francis-bonnefoy:** But you should really take the opportunity for a little tour 16:31   
**Arthur Kirkland:** Unlike someone, I have work to do 16:32   
**francis-bonnefoy:** Somebody will become a dull boy 16:32   
**francis-bonnefoy:** What do you think about eating together tonight? 16:35   
**Arthur Kirkland:** That would be unnecessary 16:38   
**Arthur Kirkland:** And inappropriate 16:38   
**francis-bonnefoy:** I'll pick you up at 8 ! 16:40   
**Arthur Kirkland:** You better not 16:41   
**Arthur Kirkland:** I'm serious 16:45   
**Arthur Kirkland:** I can change hotel, you know 16:50   
**Arthur Kirkland:** Whatever 17:30   
**Arthur Kirkland:** But you better pick up a good place 17:35   
**francis-bonnefoy:** (Winking Face ) 17:36   


De: administration@wishdelights.uk

CC: arthur.kirkland@wishdelights.uk, francis.bonnefoy@wishdelights.fr

Date: 02 December, 20XX, 09:25:05 GMT

Objet: Holiday dinner

Dear all,

We would like to inform you that this year Holiday and End of the year dinner this year will be hosted December 22 at Clarity at 8:30 pm.

Black tie optional.

Kind regards,

The Administration

Wish Delights UK  
**P** : 020-04573699  
**E** : administration@wishdelights.uk  
  
44 Russell Rd, London  
GU5 3BG, England

www.wishdelights.com

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


Arthur Kirkland  
online  
December 19, 20XX  
**francis-bonnefoy:** Will I see you at the Holiday Diner? 20:31   
**Arthur Kirkland:** Unfortunately20:33  


Holiday Party  
Arthur Kirkland, Francis Bonnefoy ...  
December 23, 20XX  
**Oliver H.** Oliver Hunt  
I told you! #Blessed 11:05  
**Oliver H.** Oliver Hunt  
Somebody is hiding ... @Arthur 11:06  
**Louis K.** Louis Keaton  
Probably he's still sleeping @Arthur 11:06  
**francis-bonnefoy:** Talking about it, are you sure that @Arthur arrived home last night? 11:10   
**Louis K.** Louis Keaton  
Yes. I think @Susan G. accompanied him home 11:15  
**Louis K.** Louis Keaton  
No need to worry 11:16  
**Arthur Kirkland** Arthur  
Bloody Hell 11:20  
**Louis K.** Louis Keaton  
There he is 11:20  
**Arthur Kirkland** Arthur  
Why are you all @ me? 11:20  
**Arthur Kirkland** Arthur  
Fuck I'm not reading 500 messages 11:21  
**Arthur Kirkland** Arthur  
Somebody please explain 11:21  
**Oliver H.** Oliver Hunt  
My crops are watered! 11:22  
**Louis K.** Louis Keaton  
blimmin' heck, I wasn't expecting that! 11:23  
**Louis K.** Louis Keaton  
Especially from you, Kirkland! 11:24  
**Arthur Kirkland** Arthur  
The hell are you talking about? 11:25  
  
  
**Oliver H.** Oliver Hunt  
You kissed Bonnefoy! 11:26  
**Louis K.** Louis Keaton  
Like, on the mouth and everything! 11:26  
**Arthur Kirkland** Arthur  
What? 11:27  
  
  
**francis-bonnefoy:** I can confirm! 11:30   
  
**Oliver H.** Oliver Hunt  
Here, judge for yourself [](https://66.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mbbi8hprQ21rusji6o1_640.png)**Oliver H.** has sent an image: A picture of England and France from the waist up. They are kissing passionately. England is grabbing France's shirt with one hand, while with the other he's untying the blue ribbon keeping France's hair in a ponytail. France has one hand in England's hair, on England's nape"  
11:27  
  
  
**Arthur Kirkland** Arthur  
Fuck! 11:28  
**Arthur Kirkland** Arthur  
Delete it! 11:27  
**Arthur Kirkland** Arthur  
I'm serious! 11:27  
**Arthur Kirkland** Arthur  
And it doesn't mean anything! 11:28  
**Oliver H.** Oliver Hunt  
Talking about improving business relations! 11:22  
**Arthur Kirkland** Arthur  
We aren’t “improving business relations”! 11:28  
**francis-bonnefoy:** I'll take it from here (Winking Face ) 11:30   


Arthur  
online  
December 23, 20XX  
**francis-bonnefoy:** Morning ! Did you arrive home safe and sound ? 10:30   
**francis-bonnefoy:** Should I worry ? 11:00   
**Arthur Kirkland:** Ugh. Fuck 11:31   
**Arthur Kirkland:** I'll never drink again 11:32   
**Arthur Kirkland:** And those photos don't mean anything! 11:33   
**francis-bonnefoy:** Oh, for real? (Winking Face ) 11:33   
**Arthur Kirkland:** Shut up! 11:34   
**Arthur Kirkland:** I was drunk! 11:34   
**Arthur Kirkland:** But yes, I’m home11:35   
**francis-bonnefoy:** That's good 11:35   
**Arthur Kirkland:** Which is reassuring 11:35   
**Arthur Kirkland:** And you kept your hands for yourself 12:14   
**Arthur Kirkland:** Because you kept your hands for yourself, I hope 11:36   
**francis-bonnefoy:** For your information I am not that type of man 11:37   
**Arthur Kirkland** Oh ... 11:37   
**Arthur Kirkland** I thought ... 11:38   
**francis-bonnefoy:** Thought what ? 11:38   
**Arthur Kirkland:** Nothing 11:39   
**francis-bonnefoy:** Allez 11:40   
**Arthur Kirkland:** I'd rather not talk about personal information 12:14   
**francis-bonnefoy:** I don't mind 11:40   
**Arthur Kirkland:** For real? 11:40   
**francis-bonnefoy:** For real 11:41   
**francis-bonnefoy:** Arthur ? 11:46   
**Arthur Kirkland:** Fine 11:48   
**Arthur Kirkland:** Gay 11:49   
**Arthur Kirkland:** I thought you were gay ... 11:50   
**Arthur Kirkland:** Nevermind, forget it 11:51   
**francis-bonnefoy:** All that just for this? 11:52   
**francis-bonnefoy:** I told you. I don't mind 11:52   
**francis-bonnefoy:** I'm more in the pan spectrum, though (Sparkling Heart )(Yellow Heart )(Blue Heart )11:53   
**francis-bonnefoy:** You ? 11:53   
**francis-bonnefoy:** I mean, I know for sure you're not straight 11:54   
**Arthur Kirkland:** None of your business 11:55   
**francis-bonnefoy:** there’s nothing to be ashamed of, mon cher 11:55   
**Arthur Kirkland:** I’m not ashamed 11:56   
**Arthur Kirkland:** It’s private 11:57   
**francis-bonnefoy:** It's just you and me 11:58   
**Arthur Kirkland:** Not reassuring 12:00   
**Arthur Kirkland:** Again, I was drunk 12:01  
**francis-bonnefoy:** Still not straight (Sparkling Heart ) 12:01   
**francis-bonnefoy:** But for real 12:02   
**francis-bonnefoy:** I can't manage to figure out if you're gay 12:02   
**francis-bonnefoy:** Or bi 12:02   
**francis-bonnefoy:** Or pan 12:02   
**francis-bonnefoy:** Maybe ace ? 12:02   
**francis-bonnefoy:** No, of course not 12:03   
**Arthur Kirkland:** Please, cease 12:03   
**francis-bonnefoy:** you know, my door is always open 12:04   
**francis-bonnefoy:** As my bed (Smirking Face )(Smirking Face ) 12:05   
**Arthur Kirkland:** I'm blocking you 12:06   
**francis-bonnefoy:** You won't 12:06   
**francis-bonnefoy:** So, about yesterday 12:07   
**francis-bonnefoy:** Arthur ? 12:35   


December 23, 12:35 **Arthur Kirkland** has blocked **francis_bonnefoy**

December 23, 14:20 **Arthur Kirkland** has unblocked **francis_bonnefoy**

Arthur  
online  
December 23, 20XX  
**francis-bonnefoy:** I just want to talk ! 14:20   
**Arthur Kirkland:** Yeah ... right 14:23   
**francis-bonnefoy:** So, any plan for the vacations ? 14:24   
**Arthur Kirkland:** None of your business 14:24   
**francis-bonnefoy:** somebody got up on the wrong side of the bed 14:25   
**francis-bonnefoy:** Should I come and help you release some tension? (Smirking Face )(Smirking Face ) 14:26   
**francis-bonnefoy:** Just say the word ... 14:27   


December 23, 14:28 **Arthur Kirkland** has blocked **francis_bonnefoy**

December 25, 08:55 **Arthur Kirkland** has unblocked **francis_bonnefoy**

Arthur  
online  
December 25, 20XX  
**Arthur Kirkland:** Merry Christmas 09:05  
**francis-bonnefoy:** Joyeux Noel à toi . Did you like my present ? 09:06   
**Arthur Kirkland:** A pastry book … I find it quite unnecessary 09:07  
**francis-bonnefoy:** Surely 09:07   
**francis-bonnefoy:** Just like this sweater you offered me 09:08   
**Arthur Kirkland:** It’s traditional! 09:08  
**francis-bonnefoy:** Since when being ugly was tradition ? 09:09   
**francis-bonnefoy:** I believe a blind person has a better grasp of color 09:10   


December 25, 09:10 **Arthur Kirkland** has blocked **francis_bonnefoy**

January 01, 00:05 **Arthur Kirkland** has unblocked **francis_bonnefoy**

Arthur  
online  
January 01, 20XX +1  
**Arthur Kirkland:** Happy new year!!!!! 00:05  
**francis-bonnefoy:** Bonne année 00:05   
**francis-bonnefoy:** that is an unusual amount of exclamation points 00:06   
**francis-bonnefoy:** you’re drunk, aren’t you ? 00:06   
**Arthur Kirkland:** im not dunrk 00:07  
**Arthur Kirkland:** i just riank one bottle 00:07  
**francis-bonnefoy:** Ok, that's less than at the Christmas party 00:08   
**Arthur Kirkland:** piss off00:08  
**francis-bonnefoy:** who’s there with you ? 00:09   
**Arthur Kirkland:** its jsut me 00:09  
**Arthur Kirkland:** and m stueoid brothers 00:09  
**francis-bonnefoy:** Alright 00:10   
**francis-bonnefoy:** You're in good hands 00:10   
**francis-bonnefoy:** try to not kiss them ! 00:10   
**Arthur Kirkland:** fuck you! 00:12  


\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


De: arthur.kirkland@wishdelights.uk

A: francis.bonnefoy@wishdelights.fr

Date: January 8, 20XX+1, 14:56:13 GMT

Objet: New Year's Greetings

Mr Bonnefoy,

I hope you had a nice holiday period. 

I look forward to a new and productive year.

Best, 

Arthur Kirkland

Sales and Marketing Director, Wish Delights UK  
**P** : 020-04577698  
**E** : arthur.kirkland@wishdelights.uk  
  
44 Russell Rd, London  
GU5 3BG, England

www.wishdelights.com

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


Arthur  
online  
January 08, 20XX +1  
**francis-bonnefoy:** "Mr Bonnefoy"... 15:05   
**francis-bonnefoy:** Seriously ... 15:05   
**Arthur Kirkland:** It's professional and formal 15:07  
**francis-bonnefoy:** We are way past that line 15:10   
**Arthur Kirkland:** We aren't past any line 15:11  
**Arthur Kirkland:** Git 15:12  
**francis-bonnefoy:** Of course, of course 15:12   
**Arthur Kirkland:** I. Was. Drunk! 15:13  
**francis-bonnefoy:** Fair 15:14   
**francis-bonnefoy:** But we’ve been working together for more than six months now. I’d drop the formal you 15:16   
**Arthur Kirkland:** Well ... 15:20   
**Arthur Kirkland** I suppose we can be on first name basis 15:18  
**Arthur Kirkland:** But just to improve business relations 15:20  
**francis-bonnefoy:** Is that what it’s called now ? (Smirking Face )15:30   
**Arthur Kirkland:** That was not what I meant! 15:22  
**francis-bonnefoy:** The Christmas video on my phone doesn't agree 15:23   
**francis-bonnefoy:** And you weren't that drunk 15:25   
**francis-bonnefoy:** We both know you like me 15:28   


January 8, 15:27 **Arthur Kirkland** has blocked francis_bonnefoy

De: arthur.kirkland@wishdelights.uk

A: francis.bonnefoy@wishdelights.fr

Date: January 8, 20XX+1, 16:16:13 GMT 

Objet: Re: New campaign 

Francis,

I actually find the colour scheme quite engaging.

Arthur

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


January 8, 16:15 **Arthur Kirkland** has unblocked francis_bonnefoy

Arthur  
online  
**Arthur Kirkland:** Happy now? 16:20   
**francis-bonnefoy:** Very ! (Blue Heart ) 16:22   


\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


De: francis.bonnefoy@wishdelights.fr 

A: arthur.kirkland@wishdelights.uk 

Date: January 30, 20XX+1, 10:20:09 GMT + 1 

Objet: Nouvelle recette 

Pièce jointe:  Sondage.PDF (1 MB) 

Arthur,

as told, we run a first round of testers in the past weeks and I will refrain from saying “I told you”, but the +25% in appreciation do not lie.

You will find more details in the attached documents. 

Best,

Francis

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


Arthy  
online  
January 30, 20XX + 1  
**francis-bonnefoy:** Hey, a friend of mine just gave me two tickets for the new Expressionnistes exhibition. You said you that you liked the period. Next saturday, 10 am ? 18:05   
**Arthur Kirkland:** I heard about that exhibition. I was actually meaning to visit it as soon as I find myself some time 18:08   
**Arthur Kirkland:** Though while I am happy you want to share your extra ticket, why should I visit it with you? 18:12   
**francis-bonnefoy:** Because it is way more fun. I am an excellent guide, you know 18:15   
**Arthur Kirkland:** I believe the audio guide will suffice 18:16   
**francis-bonnefoy** I doubt you can follow an audio guide in French 18:18   
**Arthur Kirkland:** Nice try, but I looked on the museum website. They have English guides 18:20   
**Arthur Kirkland:** And my French is perfectly fine, thank you very much 18:22   
**francis-bonnefoy:** I could teach you better (Smirking Face ) 18:24   
**francis-bonnefoy:** I'm an excellent teacher 18:26   


January 30, 18:25 **Arthur Kirkland** has blocked francis_bonnefoy

Arthy  
online  
January 30, 20XX + 1  
**Arthur Kirkland:** Well, I suppose I could use some company 20:10   
**francis-bonnefoy:** Wonderful ! 20:11   
**francis-bonnefoy:** So next saturday, at 10 20:11   
**francis-bonnefoy:** We can meet right in front on the Louvre 20:13   
**francis-bonnefoy:** It'll be so romantic 20:15   
**francis-bonnefoy:** (Sparkling Heart ) 20:17   


January 30, 20:16 **Arthur Kirkland** has blocked **francis_bonnefoy**

Arthy (Sparkling Heart )   
online  
February 6, 20XX + 1  
**Arthur Kirkland:** About yesterday ... 11:10   
**francis-bonnefoy:** Yes ... 11:11   
**Arthur Kirkland:** It was 11:13   
**Arthur Kirkland:** Decent 11:16   
**Arthur Kirkland:** Francis? 11:21   
**Arthur Kirkland:** You still there? 11:25   
**francis-bonnefoy:** Just a sec mon chou ... 11:27   
**francis-bonnefoy:** I'm consulting my guide about how British people express their emotions 11:29   
**Arthur Kirkland:** Seriously? 11:32   
**Arthur Kirkland:** We can "express our emotions" perfectly well, thank you very much 11:34   
**francis-bonnefoy:** I'm afraid I disagree. A stone has a larger emotional range 11:36   
**francis-bonnefoy:** Here! 11:37   
**francis-bonnefoy:** Decent = I loved it 11:38   
**Arthur Kirkland:** I didn't "love it"! 11:43   
**francis-bonnefoy:** Of course, of course 11:45   
**francis-bonnefoy:** I know I kiss divinely 11:46   
**francis-bonnefoy:** And it was just a kiss. There could be more you know (Smirking Face ) 11:48   
**Arthur Kirkland:** Ugh! No! 11:50  
**francis-bonnefoy:** You weren't thinking like this yesterday ... (Smirking Face ) 11:52   
**francis-bonnefoy:** I can be there in a few hours (Sparkling Heart ) 11:55   


February 6, 11:54 **Arthur Kirkland** has blocked **francis_bonnefoy**

De: arthur.kirkland@wishdelights.uk

A: francis.bonnefoy@wishdelights.fr

Date: February 22, 20XX + 1, 16:36:21 GMT

Objet: Product launch

Pièce jointe:  Budget.docx (25 KB)  Survey.docx (130 KB) 

Francis,

I will be visiting there on March 1. I should be arriving at 10:30. Attached here the documents I need you to prepare.

Arthur

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


De: francis.bonnefoy@wishdelights.fr 

A: arthur.kirkland@wishdelights.uk 

Date: February 22, 20XX + 1, 16:45:19 GMT + 1

Objet: Re: Visit

Arthur,

anything else you may need?

Francis

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


Mon petit chenille (Sparkling Heart )   
online  
February 22, 20XX + 1  
**francis-bonnefoy:** if you know what I mean (Smirking Face )(Smirking Face ) 16:46   
**Arthur Kirkland:** Please, stop 16:46   
**francis-bonnefoy:** will you leave in the afternoon also this time ? 16:47   
**Arthur Kirkland:** unfortunately no 16:47   
**francis-bonnefoy:** Perfect ! 16:47   
**Arthur Kirkland:** it’s not “perfect”16:47   
**Arthur Kirkland:** Francis? 16:55   
**Arthur Kirkland:** Whatever you are planning, it won’t work! 16:58   


Mon petit chenille (Sparkling Heart )  
online  
March 2, 20XX +1  
**Arthur Kirkland:** I missed the train 09:05   
**francis-bonnefoy:** what a pity 09:08   
**Arthur Kirkland:** You aren't even a bit sorry 09:08   
**francis-bonnefoy:** Let me think … 09:09   
**francis-bonnefoy:** Nope 09:12   
**francis-bonnefoy:** When is your next train 09:13   
**Arthur Kirkland:** In three hours 09:13   
**francis-bonnefoy:** A sign of Fate 09:14   
**francis-bonnefoy:** Come back here 09:14   
**francis-bonnefoy:** Plenty of time 09:14   
**francis-bonnefoy:** We can go for another round (Smirking Face )09:15   
**francis-bonnefoy:** Arthur ? 09:20   
**Arthur Kirkland:** Sorry, were you saying something? 09:21   
**francis-bonnefoy:** Very funny 09:21   
**francis-bonnefoy:** But seriously ... 09:22   
  
**francis-bonnefoy:**   
  
[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/dc240ff44b2d67954e0a7be23c8377e5/tumblr_odivc6LdTY1qkadtho1_r2_1280.jpg)**francis-bonnefoy** has sent an image: A picture of France from his butt up. He's naked, pictured 3/4 from his back and glancing over his shoulder with a light blush on his cheeks, eyes half lidded and lips slightly parted   
09:23   
**Arthur Kirkland:** I'M IN PUBLIC! 09:23   
**Arthur Kirkland:** fuck 09:24   
**francis-bonnefoy:** what about this ? 09:25   
**Arthur Kirkland:** If it's another nude I swear 09:25   
  
**francis-bonnefoy:**   
  
[](https://www.aspicyperspective.com/wp-content/uploads/2019/09/How-To-Make-French-Toast-7.jpg)**francis-bonnefoy** has sent an image: a photo of three french toasts frying in a pan   
  
09:26   
**francis-bonnefoy:** Well ? 09:27   
**Arthur Kirkland:** Trying to lure me with food won't work 09:28  
**francis-bonnefoy:** Right, I'm more tempting (Smirking Face )09:29   
  
**francis-bonnefoy:** I mean ... [](https://66.media.tumblr.com/8349770f0c89ec8f756236d63e9a9044/tumblr_ny8ttd65VC1upzpdgo1_1280.png)**francis-bonnefoy** has sent an image: A picture of France from his waist up. He's bare chested, with a towel around his hips. He's glancing aside, with a little smile of his lips. He's holding a glass of red wine in his left hand.  
  
  
09:30   
**Arthur Kirkland:** STOP 09:30   
**Arthur Kirkland:** And I can't miss this train 09:31   
**francis-bonnefoy:** There's more you are missing here (Smirking Face ) 09:31;   
**francis-bonnefoy:** Three hours is so much time! 09:32;   
**francis-bonnefoy:** Or just change your ticket 09:33;   
**francis-bonnefoy:** I know you want ... 09:33;   
**francis-bonnefoy:** You can take a day off 09:34   


March 2, 09:33 **Arthur Kirkland** has blocked **francis_bonnefoy**

De: arthur.kirkland@wishdelights.uk

A: francis.bonnefoy@wishdelights.fr

Date: April 15, 20XX+1, 14:54:13 GMT

Objet: New campaign

Francis,

I need a written confirmation that the new campaign will be launched on Tuesday, April 22.

Arthur

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


De: francis.bonnefoy@wishdelights.fr 

A: arthur.kirkland@wishdelights.uk 

Date: April 15, 20XX+1, 15:05:16 GMT +1 

Objet: Re: Marketing campaign 

All confirmed, mon cher.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


Mon rosbif en sucre (Sparkling Heart )  
online  
April 15, 20XX + 1  
**Arthur Kirkland:** Stop calling me "mon cher". Especially at work 15:06   
**francis-bonnefoy:** But I know you like it! (Sparkling Heart )15:06   
**francis-bonnefoy:** And you like me! (Smirking Face )15:06   
**Arthur Kirkland:** I don’t like you 15:07   
**francis-bonnefoy:** My manual here doesn't agree15:07   
**Arthur Kirkland:** Enough with that bloody manual! 15:08   
**francis-bonnefoy:** But it's true! 15:08   
**francis-bonnefoy:** Anyway 15:11   
**francis-bonnefoy:** Have you already seen “Cloud Queen”? 15:12   
**francis-bonnefoy:** We could go together (Smiling Face With Heart-Shaped Eyes ) 15:12   
**Arthur Kirkland:** What are we, teens? 15:13   
**francis-bonnefoy:** There’s nothing wrong in some romanticism 15:13   
**Arthur Kirkland:** Ugh 15:13   
**francis-bonnefoy:** So, saturday, 18 ? 15:15   
**Arthur Kirkland:** Whatever 15:20   


La chenille anglaise  
online  
April 18, 20XX + 1  
**francis-bonnefoy:** If you just let me explain 23:30   
**francis-bonnefoy:** you are been childish 23:32   
**francis-bonnefoy:** she's just a friend 23:33   
**francis-bonnefoy:** And I am sorry I said that your tastes are terrible 23:36   
**francis-bonnefoy:** though it’s true 23:40   
**francis-bonnefoy:** Fine ! 23:45   
**francis-bonnefoy:** I'm going to sleep now 23:50   
**francis-bonnefoy:** Talk tomorrow 23:55   
  


La chenille anglaise  
online  
April 19, 20XX + 1  
**francis-bonnefoy:** Morning ! 09:10   
**francis-bonnefoy:** Are you still mad at me ? 09:12   
**francis-bonnefoy:** I said that I'm sorry ! 09:12   
**francis-bonnefoy:** Arthur ? 09:20   
**francis-bonnefoy:** Alright, talk later 09:25   
**francis-bonnefoy:** How about now? 14:30   
**francis-bonnefoy:** We can talk about this! 14:32   
**francis-bonnefoy:** If you could answer the phone would help ! 15:00   
**francis-bonnefoy:** And normally you would've already blocked me 15:10   
**francis-bonnefoy:** So pick up that phone de merde for three seconds ! 15:15   
**francis-bonnefoy:** You know what ? 15:30   
**francis-bonnefoy:** Fine ! Do whatever you want ! 15:35   


April 18, 16:05 **Arthur Kirkland** has blocked **francis_bonnefoy**

De: francis.bonnefoy@wishdelights.fr 

A: arthur.kirkland@wishdelights.uk 

Date: April 20, 20XX+1, 11:45:25 GMT+1

Objet: Enquête

Pièce jointe:  Enquête.PDF (500 KB) 

Arthur,

I sent you the results of the last survey. I am sure you will be satisfied with them

Francis

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


De: francis.bonnefoy@wishdelights.fr 

A: arthur.kirkland@wishdelights.uk 

Date: April 27, 20XX+1, 10:35:15 GMT+1

Objet: De nouvelles ???

Arthur,

It has been a week. It would be greatly appreciated (and professional) if you could give me an answer.

Francis

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


De: arthur.kirkland@wishdelights.uk

A: francis.bonnefoy@wishdelights.fr

Date: May 3, 20XX+1, 18:35:15 GMT

Objet: Re: De nouvelles????

Mr Bonnefoy,

I have revised the survey. While it is indeed an improvement, it is still lower than what we had expected.

Regards,

Arthur Kirkland

Sales and Marketing Director, Wish Delights UK  
P: 020-04577698  
E: arthur.kirkland@wishdelights.uk  
  
44 Russell Rd, London  
GU5 3BG, England

www.wishdelights.com

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


De: francis.bonnefoy@wishdelights.fr 

A: arthur.kirkland@wishdelights.uk 

Date: May 3, 20XX+1, 18:40:34 GMT +1

Objet: Re: Re: De nouvelles ???

Arthur,

I will have to ask you to stop with this idiocy. Numbers do not lie and quoting the document from (17 February 20XX+1), we were expecting an amelioration of max 10% in sales, when we in reality managed to reach a whole 20%. 

In case, I have transfered the quote email to you.

Sincerely

Francis

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


La chenille anglaise  
  
May 3, 20XX + 1  
francis-bonnefoy: At least act professional 18:50   
francis-bonnefoy: Once more, you are really being childish 18:55   


De: francis.bonnefoy@wishdelights.fr 

A: arthur.kirkland@wishdelights.uk 

Date: May 25, 20XX +1, 14:56:13 GMT +1

Objet: Nouvelle promotion

Pièce jointe:  Proposal.PDF (1.5 MB) 

Arthur,

given the success of our last promotion I think we should replicate it. In attachment a draft of proposal to keep things new.

Francis

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


De: francis.bonnefoy@wishdelights.fr 

A: arthur.kirkland@wishdelights.uk 

Date: June 1, 20XX + 1, 16:05:23 GMT + 1

Objet: De nouvelles ?

Arthur,

while I know this is a busy period, I also know you can find 30 minutes to revise the proposal. As I trust you remember, I am unable to continue without further notice. 

Francis

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


De: arthur.kirkland@wishdelights.uk

A: francis.bonnefoy@wishdelights.fr

Date: June 5, 20XX + 1, 18:05:22 GMT

Objet: Re: De nouvelles?

Mr Bonnefoy,

I do not believe your proposal is what the company needs now. 

Regards,

Arthur Kirkland

Sales and Marketing Director, Wish Delights UK  
P: 020-04577698  
E: arthur.kirkland@wishdelights.uk  
  
44 Russell Rd, London  
GU5 3BG, England

www.wishdelights.com

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


Sourcils  
  
June 5, 20XX francis-bonnefoy: What the company needs is you to stop this idiocy ! 18:07   


De: susan.galway@wishdelights.uk 

A: francis.bonnefoy@wishdelights.fr 

Date: June 15 20XX+1, 10:10:34 GMT 

Objet: Hi 

Mr Bonnefoy,

I am Susan Galway, vice-sales and marketing director for Wish Delight UK. We already met several times. Given the current circumstance of your complication with Mr Kirkland, I will be your referent from here on out.

Best regards,

Susan Galway

Vice Sales and Marketing Director, Wish Delights UK  
**P** : 020-04578696  
**E** : susan.galway@wishdelights.uk  
  
44 Russell Rd, London  
GU5 3BG, England

www.wishdelights.com

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


June 20, 13:00 **Arthur Kirkland:** has unblocked francis_bonnefoy

Sourcils  
online  
June 20, 20XX +1   
**francis-bonnefoy:** Finally ! 13:35   
**francis-bonnefoy:** How long do you want to go on ? 13:35   
**francis-bonnefoy:** It's been two months ! 13:36   
**francis-bonnefoy:** Can we stop this bad joke ? 13:38   
f **francis-bonnefoy:** I hate when you're like this 13:40   
**francis-bonnefoy:** One more time, what do I have to do for you to forgive me ? 13:45   
**francis-bonnefoy:** Why did you unblock me if you still don't want to talk ? 13:45   
**francis-bonnefoy:** For real ! 13:45   
**francis-bonnefoy:** Please 13:46   
francis-bonnefoy: I really like you 13:48   
**francis-bonnefoy:** And I'm missing you 13:50   
**francis-bonnefoy:** What if I tell you that I'm at your door ? 13:55   
**francis-bonnefoy:** Can we talk for at least 5 seconds ? 13:59   
**francis-bonnefoy:** Allez, Arthur ! 14:02   


June 20, 14:00 **Arthur Kirkland** has blocked **francis_bonnefoy**

Sourcils  
online  
July 2, 20XX +1  
**Arthur Kirkland:** What's your email? 21:30  
**francis-bonnefoy:** You have my email 21:30   
**Arthur Kirkland:** Your personal email 21:31  
francis-bonnefoyWhy do you need it ? 21:30   
**francis-bonnefoy:** And I can’t believe that we never exchanged personal email addresses, actually 21:31   
**Arthur Kirkland:** it doesn't matter 21:32  
**Arthur Kirkland:** But I have to send you a thing 21:32  
**francis-bonnefoy:** send it here then 21:33   
**Arthur Kirkland:** I can't send it here 21:33  
**francis-bonnefoy:** Why not? 21:34   
**Arthur Kirkland:** It would be too long 21:34  
**francis-bonnefoy:** Just use the web app then 21:35   
**Arthur Kirkland:** Fine, whatever 21:36  
**Arthur Kirkland:** I'll find another way 21:36  
**francis-bonnefoy:** For what ? 21:37   
**francis-bonnefoy:** Arthur ? 21:42   


July 2, 21:39 **Arthur Kirkland:** has blocked francis_bonnefoy

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


Dear Francis,

Fuck you! Really, fuck you! Piss off!

There, I got it out of my system. But seriously, you are the most arrogant, braggart, irritating, blabbermouth, pervert, stupid person I have ever had the misfortune to meet. 

Which would mean having you finally out of my life is a liberation. I should be rejoicing to have my life back to as it was before you decided to step outside boundaries.

I still wonder why I let you do that. I mean, I should have learnt by now to not trust people.

So, I should be happy. Except that, no. I am not happy. Not even a little bit. I blame it entirely on you

I was, actually, for some days, finally free from your double-entendre and your tooth-rooting messages and your calls. And then I realised that I wasn’t that happy anymore. I realised that before I met you I was a bit miserable, actually. 

I think I liked having you around - or, well, liked chatting and talking with you over the phone. You know what I mean.  
About a month ago I had this raptus and I deleted all the photos you sent me while we were “together” and the selfies you insisted on taking, the ones I never wanted and yet continued to keep. I regretted immediately having deleted them. I thought it would have made me feel better but it was the opposite. 

Because, as much as I hate to admit, I liked those moments and even if I may not like all of you as a person, between how I feel now and how you made me feel, I would always choose the latter.

I am not saying those three words I am sure you would like to hear. It is not my style and I do not think I am ready, but you can fill the gaps and it would be almost the same.

Also I have this feeling this will not be the last time we crash. However, I think we could have a second chance and learn to compromise, if you are ready for it.

I think I am

Yours truly,

Arthur  


July 7, 16:39 **Arthur Kirkland** has unblocked francis_bonnefoy

Arthur  
online  
July 7, 20XX +1  
**francis-bonnefoy:** Did you actually send me a love letter !? 19:02   
francis-bonnefoyA paper one ! 19:02   
**francis-bonnefoy:** Was this why you needed my email ? 19:03   
**francis-bonnefoy:** You truly are full of surprises 19:03   
**francis-bonnefoy:** Arthur ? 19:04   
**francis-bonnefoy:** You there ? 19:04   
**francis-bonnefoy:** I can see you reading my messages, you know 19:05   
**francis-bonnefoy:** But I am not answering to that in chat 19:05   
**francis-bonnefoy:** Tomorrow, 20:30, my place 19:06   
**francis-bonnefoy:** We need to talk 19:06   
**francis-bonnefoy:** Nevermind, your place 19:20   
**francis-bonnefoy:** I'm not giving up on you 19:23   


De: arthur.kirkland@wishdelights.uk

A: francis.bonnefoy@wishdelights.fr

Date: October 15, 20XX+1, 15:45:30 GMT

Objet: Re: Re: Pixie Wings

Francis,

I just read the PDF you sent me. I must say the graphic is very pretty. 

However, even with our new target audience of kids, I do not think it would be a good idea to make Pixie Wings more sugary than our other products.

Arthur

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


De: francis.bonnefoy@wishdelights.fr

A: arthur.kirkland@wishdelights.uk

Date: October 15, 20XX+1, 15:50:08 GMT

Objet: Re: re: re: Pixie Wings

Arthur,

Should I remind you that our other products are hardly what may be called “sugary”?

But I am happy that you liked the graphic. 

Francis

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


Mon Chenillounet (Sparkling Heart )  
online  
October 15, 20XX+1  
**Arthur Kirkland:** for the last time, we are not going to add more sugar to MagicMint 15:55  
**Arthur Kirkland:** not more than we have already 15:55  
**francis-bonnefoy:** you know, life is better with a spoonful more of sugar (Sparkling Heart )(Sparkling Heart )15:56   
**Arthur Kirkland:** did you just quote Mary Poppins @ me? 15:56  
**francis-bonnefoy:** ... may be15:56   
**Arthur Kirkland:** I already have enough sugar with you 15:57  
f **francis-bonnefoy:** and you like it, don’t lie (Smirking Face )15:57   
**Arthur Kirkland:** yeah, you wish 15:58  
francis-bonnefoy So, my place or yours ?16:00   
**Arthur Kirkland:** Mine, you git 16:01  
francis-bonnefoy Fine ! (Smiling Face With Smiling Eyes )15:61   
**francis-bonnefoy:** But I’ll do the cooking (Sparkling Heart )15:61   
**Arthur Kirkland:** My cooking is perfectly fine! 16:02  
f **francis-bonnefoy:** your last attempt doesn’t agree 16:02   
**Arthur Kirkland:** it was perfectly edible! 16:03  
**francis-bonnefoy:** I believe that enriched uranium is less dangerous 16:03   
**Arthur Kirkland:** come here and tell that to my face!16:04  
**francis-bonnefoy** : On my way ! (Winking Face )16:04   
**Arthur Kirkland:** that was not what I meant, idiot! 16:05  
**Arthur Kirkland:** We'll meet later 16:10  
**Arthur Kirkland:** If you still want 16:11  
**francis-bonnefoy:** Already on it (Face Throwing A Kiss ) 16:12   


De: arthur.kirkland@wishdelights.uk

A: francis.bonnefoy@wishdelights.fr

Date: October 15, 20XX+1, 16:20:05 GMT

Objet: Re: Re: Pixie Wings

I can recognise a good work when I see one. Of course, we will still have to run tests to see how our target audience reacts to the new packaging. 

Maybe I will add a fairy near the biscuit name. Also, we are discussing the possibility of putting surprises or little gadgets inside the boxes. 

I will keep you updated. I am about to enter a meeting and I will not be able to answer further emails till tomorrow.

Talk soon

Arthur

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


Mon Chenillounet (Sparkling Heart )  
online  
October 15, 20XX+1  
**francis-bonnefoy:** Arthur ? 16:25   
**Arthur Kirkland:** What?16:25  
**francis-bonnefoy:** je t'aime (Blue Heart )16:26   
**Arthur Kirkland:** I suppose you are not so bad either 16:30  
**francis-bonnefoy:** aaand this is where my manual come in handy 16:32   
**Arthur Kirkland:** Oh, for heaven's sake! 16:33  
**Arthur Kirkland:** Whatever 16:33  
**francis-bonnefoy:** (Sparkling Heart ) 16:33   


**Author's Note:**

> I've had the idea of a Fruk Business!AU since 2016 after a French class at college. But I never had enough plot to actually write a full fleshed story. Then came 2020, a squad-writing challenge and I came back to old plot bunnies.  
> At first I didn't image to put so much attention and care into it, but I did, for the sake of realism.
> 
> All the story is as seen from Francis's pov. This is why the e-mail windows are in French. 
> 
> If Francis's English seems a bit off, not 100% correct, it is a stylistic choice. [Oyanachi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oyanachi) helped me in adding those little bits that would make Francis's English nearer to the one of a French person writing in English and making still some minor mistakes.
> 
> Just like [nordicawesome](https://nordicsawesome.tumblr.com) gave me precious advice on British slang. 
> 
> Finally, [hetahonda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hetahonda/pseuds/hetahonda) edited it for me!
> 
> Tutorials used are by [revabhipraya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/ran_a_dom) and [La_Temperanza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Temperanza/pseuds/La_Temperanza)
> 
> In visual version, all the pictured used are directly linked to the original source. You just have to click on them.


End file.
